JIRACHI, GIVE ME BACK THAT CRACK!
by kster
Summary: Just a short taste of me and Larvitarrs Ultimate Pok'e fic! Written to "High School never ends!" We have a Nurse Joy/Officer Jenny boxer wearing Brock, Max and his Bubble friend, May, Drew, Ash, Misty, Pikachu, James singing Barbie girl and much more! R


**Hey, it's me again! This is just a short taste of what me and Larvitarr will be coming up with! This is just simple making fun of Pokemon nothing more and nothing less! I wrote this while listening to "High school never ends!" so it's set in a high school except nobody said it was a sane high school! R&R PLEASE!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Pokemon at all so don't sue me! It belongs to Satoshi Tajiri and Pokemon USA! But I DO own my brain so ha!**

Paul stood on the table and said," I'm so much better than you all! I RULE!"

Crowd: throws tomatoes at him

Paul: "I'm still SO much better! And hotter-"

Guy: Throws melon and hits Paul straight in the face

Paul: "DAMM IT! But, but, but at least I still have the memories to hang onto!" and gets out his photo album and starts looking at photos of himself

May: "OH. MY. GOD! It's like, a weird box thing and-AAAAGGGGGHHHHHHH! Like, it's got weird letters on it!"

Pikachu: "It's a computer dumb ass!"

May: "OMG! I am not a dumb ass! I like, have an ass!"

Drew: "I noticed!"

Togepi: "Now look who's the pervert!"

Pikachu: "QUIET YOU! Only one animal speaks!" and knocks out Togepi

Jirachi: "WWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOO! P-A-R-T-Y TIME! Bring out the Vodka!" throws up on the ground

Kenny: "HAHAHA! It threw up green stuff!" and rolls on the ground laughing

Green stuff: Comes alive

Brock: Talking to scared girl, "YOU ARE THE MOST BEAUTIFULEST GIRL IN THE WORLD! WILL YOU GIVE ME YOUR NUMBER, BIRTHDATE, ADDRESS, SERIAL NUMBER, FAMILY TREE, DRIVERS LICENSE, SHAMPOO AND CONDITIONER-"

Ash: "Hehehe, while they're not looking let's have some fun!" and he pulls down Brock's pants to reveal Nurse Joy and Officer Jenny boxers

Girl: "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!! CREEP!" runs away

Brock: "First I can't get a girl and now you pull down my pants, why did you do that? I THOUGHT WE WERE FRIENDS!"

Ash: "MWAHAWHA! I'm the class clown! I have a reputation to uphold! Now excuse me!" and walks straight into Misty

Ash: "What's your problem dude!"

Misty: "DON'T call me "dude"!"

Ash: "Sorry DUDE!"

Misty: "SHUT IT!"

Ash: "YOU SHUT IT DUDE!"

Misty: "SHUT IT OR I'LL STUFF A DUDE UP YOUR BUTT!" and gets mallet ready

Ash: Too scared and replies, "Okay!" and backs against corner

Misty: Corners Ash and starts kissing him

Ash: Thinks, "This isn't such a bad punishment! Maybe I should get her angry more of the time."

Misty: Psychically sends thought, "Don't push your luck!" and they both start making out again

Dawn: In cheerleader outfit, "2,4,6,8, WHAT DID I JUST EAT? PIE!! PIE, THAT'S IT!!!"

Casey: "GO ELECTABUZZ, GO! YOU CAN BEAT THEM TO THE BATT!"

C&D: Stare each other down

Dawn: "I'm a much better cheerleader than you!" and spins Pom Poms on head

Casey: "Oh really? Well let's have a cheer off!"

**A FEW MINUTES LATER…**

Dawn: "LIKE, I KNOW YOU CAN BEAT THEM! YOU'RE SO HOT AND THE OTHER ONE IS NOT!!"

Casey: "SPIN, SPIN, THAT'S THE TICKET! COME YOU CAN KNOCK OUT THAT THE OTHER OPPONET LIKE A WICKET!"

D&C: Watch Snails race

Gary: Smiles Hollywood smile

Girls: "LET'S GET HIM!!!" and start chasing after him

Gary: Steps on Snails

Max: "NOOOOOOOOOO! MY HYPOTETICAL ANOLOGY IS RUINED!" and picks up snails and cries

Max: "Well come on bubble boy, let's go and check out the theories of putting radioactive chemicals together!" and walks off while has arm around invisible person

Crickets: Chirp

Tracey: "I have done it!! I have drawn a masterpiece at last!" holds up picture

Pikachu: "You've just ripped down the door from the maths class haven't you?"

Tracey: "Well doors have feelings too!" and stars hugging the door

Ash: "Come on Misty, let's take it to the closest!" and walk towards closet and opens it….

A&M: "HOLY MOTHER OF FRICKIN PEARL!" run off to make out somewhere else

James: In wedding dress, "What was that cutie sweet pie of my widdle eye?"

Harley: "I so totally don't know!" and start making out again

**MEANWHILE AT CHEERLEADER TRY OUTS…**

Jessie: "WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M TOO OLD! WHY I'M ONLY 16!"

Zoey: "You're 37!"

Jessie: "No I'm not! I'm in with it! Groovy! That's it! That's what you young people say!"

Zoey: "I have the PERFECT job for you!"

**AN HOUR LATER…**

Jessie In Meowth suit: "This wasn't what I was expecting!"

Meowth: Is in Brock's Mexican suit with moustache dancing to shake it

James: "That is SO wrong!"

Jessie: "Your dressed in a wedding and have been making out with Harley for an hour!"

Green stuff: "AND DON'T FORGET YOU CRIED DURING THE PHANTOM OF THE OPERA AND SUNG "I'm a Barbie girl!"

James: "WHY DOES EVERYBODY JUDGE ME!!" hugs Harley and cries

Harley: "At least I don't make people feel bad!"

May: Coughs

Harley: "EEEEWWW! It's you!" gets into witch costume and flies off into the night with James

Max: "Now THAT was strange!"

Brock: eating tubs full of ice cream, "What are you doing here? Your eight! It's high school!"

Max: "FINE! Me and mister bubble head will go where we are appreciated!"

**IN THE GARBAGE DUMP…**

Max: "MR BUBBLE HEAD! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Mister Bubble head: "I need some stiff liquor!"

Jirachi: is wasted, "Here have mine!" and passes out

Credits: Start rolling down

Everyone: "JUST BLOCK US OUT THEN WON'T YOU?"

Credits: High school never ends comes on

Gary: Runs out, "Don't I just get all the girls don't I?"

Girls: Run after him

Porky Pig: "Th-that's a-a-all folks!"

**Me and Larvitarr will come up with even more funny stuff than this, don't you worry! R&R PLEASE!! Pweet please! (does puppy eyes!)**


End file.
